Digital images are widely used to commemorate events in people's lives. Such digital images are typically captured by digital cameras, stored temporarily in the digital cameras and then stored in electronic storage systems such as home computers. The availability of internet-accessible computers has also led to on-line digital image storage, for example with on-line data storage services, photo-merchandising services, social networking websites, and photo-sharing websites.
Products that include digital images are a popular keepsake or gift for many people. Such products typically include a picture taken by an individual that is inserted into a product intended to enhance the product, the presentation of the image, or to provide storage for the image. Examples of such products include picture albums, photo-collages, posters, picture calendars, picture mugs, picture ornaments, picture mouse pads, and picture post cards.
Users who make image-based products usually desire to share the products with others. Such sharing can take the form of printed products or electronic versions of the products, for example by displaying the products on a computer screen. Obviously, some image products are not readily amenable to an electronic experience, for example image-enhanced mugs or mouse pads are best enjoyed as physical products, while other image products can be enjoyed electronically, for example photobooks, greeting cards, and photo-collages.
Images can be combined with other images, for example templates including background images and one or more image openings into which an individual's images can be inserted, either mechanically or electronically with a computer, to form a combined image that displays the individual's images in a pleasing or preferred manner. These image products can be provided in hard-copy form, for example as a printed photo-book, or in electronic form presented by a computer, for example in an on-line album. Imaging products can also include multi-media products, especially when in electronic form, that, for example, can include motion image sequences or audio tracks. However, templates found in the prior art can limit the artistic expression of images. Conversely, unconstrained graphic freedom is overwhelming for non-expert users. There is a need, therefore, for improvements in methods and systems used for combining images and templates in image-based products.